Memory Bound
by purpleflames
Summary: It was the seventh day in the row that she'd woken up only to have no recollection of the face that was reflected in the glassy surface. It was getting to the point where she wondered if there hadn't been any mirrors in her life before the amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I haven't written in a long long time so I thought I'd start by rewriting an old story of mine, please review!  
**

(...)

(...)

(...)

The ticking of the clock filled the quiet room. On the bed next to the desk where it stood, a man lay sprawled out on a deep red bedspread tousled black hair with a red streak running through fanned around a face buried into a pillow.

Slowly the seconds hand turned bit by bit and when it reached the number twelve a loud sound went through the place. With a groan a tanned arm shot out hitting the clock blindly smashing it into pieces.

When no one yelled at him for breaking another alarm clock he looked up blearily. He sighed pulling a grey shirt over his head before making his way downstairs.

On the fridge he found a note pinned by a magnet. 'Warren. The league called, there's been an emergency. Don't know how long it will take. Love, Mom.'

His brow furrowed as he made his way out onto the street. Mondays were never good.

(...)

(...)

(...)

He stepped into the cafeteria only to see a crowd surrounding Luna who was animatedly talking to them all. 'Probably discussing her dress for the Homecoming dance', Warren thought with derision. It was only when he went to the usual table that he realised that Layla and Magenta were there listening to whatever it was that Luna was talking about along with the rest of the gang. It struck him as odd considering that they usually kept as far away from Luna as possible seeing as how she was, in Magenta's words, 'The ultimate ice bitch'.

Warren groaned as he realised that Luna had caught sight of him and the smile on her face became even wider as she swung her blonde hair around in a flurry and went back to her audience all the while sending him coy glances that he steadfastly ignored. His friends noticed his arrival and soon left the Ice Queen's side to join him.

"Hey Warren, did you hear the good news?" Layla said the very second she sat down. "That super villain Cerberus was caught last night! Luna was just telling a heavily embellished tale of how her father and the rest of the Justice League found and raided his secret hideout. Apparently he made a full confession of all his crimes and admitted to all the murders."

Cerberus, a shadow manipulator, had gone psycho and turned from Hero to serial killer. He had been picking off teenagers from the street and dropping off their bodies at the headquarters of the Justice League after torturing them. Nothing about him was known and the Justice League had been working around the clock with the BAU trying to find him. His mother was called in time and time again to supervise the autopsy of the victims considering that she was the only healer in Maxville who was trained in the Forensic Sciences.

"That's probably why my mom was called." Warren said telling the rest about the note she had left.

"But there hasn't been any report of a new victim so far." Magenta said thoughtfully. "Maybe one of them got hurt and needed healing?"

Now that he thought about it, the note did say 'emergency', surely an autopsy wouldn't count as an emergency?

"He must have hurt them in the struggle." Will shrugged distractedly."I mean what else could it be?"

"Cerberus has the highest body count of all Super Villains with twenty five victims the last Super Villain with a body count that even came close to that number is the NeoNecroMancer who blew up a lab killing ten civilians and five Superheroes." Ethan chimed in, stating the factoids he was known to remember."Most Super Villains don't kill, it's pointless to try to take over the world if everyone in it is dead."

And that one statement summarized the entire Super Villain community, Warren realised, they were narcissistic megalomaniacs but Cerberus was just a psychopath, just like any other serial killer out there.

He was distracted from his thoughts as a pie flew through the air and landed on Zack's shirt.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Pandemonium prevailed.

(...)

(...)

(...)

"Mom?" Warren said as he entered the house. Her car was in the driveway but the house was suspiciously lacking in the usual bustle and noise she usually created. Even as she came out into the living room looking incredibly flustered he didn't relax, sensing that something was not quite right, there had only been a few other times that he had come home to a quiet Vivian Peace and each time had been related to his father.

"Oh Warren there you are, we were wondering when you'd show up."

"We?" The shields were up with that very word and she could see the tension building in him.

"We're going to have a guest living with us for some time."

She led him to the kitchen where a tiny girl who looked barely 15 sat at the table looking a bit dazed. Her brown hair was short and curled around her tiny face softly and grey unblinking eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses.

"Evelyn, this is my son Warren. Warren, this is Evelyn. She's going to be staying with us for some time."

'Evelyn' waved at him politely and her mouth twitching into a mock smile it dropped back again again.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"So what brings you to Maxville?"

"I don't know, I don't remember. That's why I'm staying here for now. I have memory loss."

"You don't remember anything?" He said sceptically. It seemed like something out of the soap operas his mother liked to watch so much, memory loss didn't really seem like something that could happen in real life.

"Warren can I talk to you outside?" His mother said pulling him through the door before he could say something to upset the girl."Look this is a delicate situation and I don't want you poking around too much. She's not in the best state of mind and I need you to be civil, understand me?"

"But why is she-"

"You must have heard about the Justice League busting Cerberus?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well she's the last victim."

"What?!"

"That's why I was called because she was still alive when they..." she broke off looking at the ground. When she had reached the hideout they had led her to the place where the girl lay bleeding out onto the floor. They couldn't even move her from where she was because it might have aggravated the wounds. The image of the young girl splayed out on the stone table, spread eagled with blood dripping slowly onto the floor from cuts and incisions all over her body while her head hung over the edge, eyes still wide open was one Vivian had been trying to get out of her mind for ages. It was a wonder that she was still alive. "We haven't got an ID on her yet and she can't remember anything, so for now she's going to be staying here with us where I can keep a watch on her and in the day she'll be attending Sky High with you."

"Wait, she has powers?"

"Not as far as I can tell, the gene test will take a while the labs are working overtime right now, but she needs to be kept under surveillance until the case is settled in court. I'd keep her with me but the hospital might not be the best place for her considering her mental status."

"You know I can hear everything you say." Spoke a voice from the kitchen. "So you might as well as just talk in front of me." The little girl said, surprisingly mature.

Evelyn didn't remember anything about her life, who her parents were, where she lived, how she ended up in that dank lair or anything. But she remembered Cerberus. She remembered waking up in the dingy room strapped down. She remembered laying there for hours in pain. They had guessed her name to be Evelyn from the inscription on the pendant around her neck that **he** had left on and carefully carved around. She remembered the feel of the scalpel digging into her skin but nothing more.

The mother and son duo re-entered the room both wearing grim expressions with pity mingling through. A big sarcastic smile found its way onto Evelyn's face and she turned to Warren.

"Congratulations, you are now stuck babysitting a fifteen year old."


	2. Chapter 2

(...)

(...)

"So I'm supposed to be the family friend who's staying with you and your mother because of an ongoing custody battle right?"

"Right." He answered, watching Evelyn carefully. She was calm personified but Warren could see the hand clutching the strap of the backpack clenching then unclenching over and over again as they stood at the bus stop, the only visible sign of distress. Even when his mother had told her about Sky High yesterday she had simply nodded and complied, a blank expression on her face. "Mom pulled some strings so you're in all my classes, at least there'll be a familiar face."

"That's funny." She commented with a wry smile. "At this point yours is a more familiar face to me than my own. Memory loss is a bitch."

"You're taking it better than expected."

"Well the other option is to burst in hysterics and be shipped off to a sanatorium. I'm going to stick with gallows humour as a coping mechanism for now thank you."

"Well at least you haven't forgotten your vocabulary."

"No I just forgot my name and my entire existence. But the vocabulary bit totally makes up for all of that." She said sarcastically. "And now I have to go to a floating school where all the kids have superpowers and joy of all joys, I get to be the odd one out."

She was slowly growing agitated with each word, by the end of her rant Evelyn was breathing heavily but Warren was saved from having to comfort her as the bus pulled in to the stop and the doors opened with a whoosh.

"Morning." Ron Wilson said as the two clambered into the bus but put his hand up to stop her."Whoa there kid, this isn't the freshman bus, juniors only." He said sternly and she stuttered feeling flustered before turning to Warren for help.

"She's the transfer kid Ron." Warren answered for her in a meaningful tone and Ron backed off and gave her a sad smile, clearly aware of her status as the 'special student'.

"Oh joy, the pity looks have started already. Are all the teachers going to be doing that too?" She asked Warren who had kindly allowed her the window seat unaware of the blonde ex-girlfriend who was watching them with hawk eyes the entire time.

"They don't feel anything except pride, so you're safe there."

Evelyn waved goodbye to Ron as she got off the bus and onto floating land. In front of the school were a variety of students that were all engaged in a blatant misuse of their powers. It was amazing to watch as some students landed on the school flying with wings and jetpacks and others drove modified cars. Then there was even a pair of students who were using X-ray vision to check out the hot girls. 'Luckily I don't count as one of them', she thought to herself slowing down to take in the sights and sounds that made up Sky High.

"Hey Warren!" Layla said brightly as Will nodded in greeting. "Who's this?"

"Hi I'm Evelyn." She said with a wave. She couldn't depend upon Warren to speak for her every single time now could she.

"Hey, I'm Layla and this is Will. So how do you know Warren?"

"Family friends and all that stuff."

"She's going to be living with us for some time." He said by way of an explanation.

"What's it like bunking with Warren?" Will asked with a twinkle in his eye, taking in the announcement in a stride even as Luna who'd been eavesdropping on their conversation dropped her jaw in shock.

"I've only been staying there for a day so I can't really judge. Ask me again in a week, I'm guessing I'll have a lot to talk about by then." Just then the bell rang.

"See you at lunch." The four split into two groups, Warren and Evelyn heading towards the Mad Science lab while Will and Layla headed to Apocalypse 101.

"So what exactly is this Mad Science?"

"It's like every other science class, only with ray guns and toxic wastes as an added bonus."

"Lovely."

(...)

(...)

(...)

"Elixirs and serums, from the basic Truth Serum to the more complex SuperSoldier Elixir, all these 'potions' work as per the same concept as baking, measure everything and follow the instructions precisely. This semester will be all about studying –" Evelyn was trying to concentrate on what he was saying, but her eyes kept on straying to Professor Medulla's head. Soon the head began moving closer to her and she looked away to see Professor Medulla handing out a set of sheets to each table.

"What's going on?" She whispered to Warren who was thankfully one of the three others she was sharing the table with. The two of them occupied one side of the workstation while on the other side a blonde who kept on glaring at her and a long limbed, freckled redheaded guy who was nice enough to smile at her when their eyes met accidentally.

"We have to make the liquid according to the recipe and show how well we can follow directions."

"But it doesn't have a title, what exactly are we making."

"That's supposed to be a surprise. Medulla usually tests the final product on the students themselves so if we haven't managed to make it right-"

"We're screwed."

"Exactly." He said as he lit the Bunsen burner with his pointer finger.

"How did you do that?!" She asked eyes widening to a point that should have been dangerous.

"That's my power, along with invincibility."

"How do you not know what his powers are, you're supposed to be living with him!" The blonde hissed at her from across the table, apparently having heard everything Evelyn had just said. The ginger dude next to her bobbed his thumb at the blonde and twirled his finger next to his forehead in the universal gesture for 'She's crazy' and Evelyn cracked a grin.

"Miss Frost, kindly pay more attention to your flask before it manages to spew toxic liquids into the bench." Professor Medulla's jab was all the motivation the four needed to go back to their respective chemical solutions and the rest of the class was spent in silent concentration.

"Miss Evelyn if you would please take a sip of your babbling serum."

"Babbling serum?"

"Well if it's been made correctly then what you should have ended up with is a Babbling serum. I would ask Mr Peace to do the honours but the lab still bears a mark of the explosion from last time." Medulla said glaring at Warren who shrugged. Reluctantly she took a small sip of the strangely lemony tasting solution and shivered as it took effect.

"Ah yes, I do believe it's started working-" He was cut off by Evelyn beginning to talk loudly and very fast.

"Is your spinal column physiologically different from others to support the weight of your brain? Does it make it difficult to balance or the same? Does your nervous system differ considering there are more parts of the brain to connect? Actually is there a brain there at all or is it just that the cranium is larger and you have a normal brain but you're just really smart? Does invincibility cause physiological differences too, are those changes on an endoskeleton level or is purely on the surface? If you have to cremate a pyrokinetic would that work or would the body retain its invincibility/resistance to fire even after death? Actually while on the matter of invincibility, does it mean that you never get sick, is the immune system invincible as well and if it is, would studying invincibility lead to a cure to ..." She came to a stop after rambling every single thought of hers in a space of thirty seconds without stopping to take a breath.

"Ah it's has worn off. Excellent work you two. Now if only Ms Frost here had followed your lead and not boiled over her solution in the early stages." He said and walked away.

"Your potion, I mean, serum went wrong?" She asked the girl politely in hopes of reaching a civil agreement with the girl who had not stopped glaring at her all day.

"It was supposed to be a shrinking serum but instead it just made her tongue swell." The ginger answered her when the blonde refused to answer her instead glaring at Warren who had decided to take advantage of the free time to take a nap. "I'm Brian by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Evelyn."

"So Evelyn, I hope you have some wine." He said leaning closer to her over the counter while she just looked at him in confusion. Why would she possibly have wine?

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to get real _cheesy_." He said and waggled his eyebrows at her and she smothered a smile, putting on a blank face instead.

"That was a bad pun and now I really wish I had some wine, I _need_ to be drunk for this." It wasn't particularly funny but the newly found camaraderie had them both laughing.

"So why does Medulla call you Evelyn?" Brian asked once they'd calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he doesn't call anyone else by their first name."

"Oh that, well there's been some back and forth about what my surname is going to be in the custody battle, so I'm registered in school as just plain Evelyn, no last name for now."

"Yeah, parents turn into completely different people when they're divorcing."

"My tongue's not swollen anymore!" The exclamation woke up Warren and as if by magic, the bell rang just as the blonde opened her mouth to talk.

"Saved by the bell." Warren muttered as he practically ran out the door.

(...)

(...)

(...)

"So she's your ex-girlfriend and she dislikes me and any girl you come into contact with because she still wants you?" Evelyn asked Warren as they made their way through the cafeteria. Somewhere in between Mad Science and Lunch period he had filled her in on why the blonde girl kept on glaring at her.

"Pretty much." He said dropping his bag onto the table with a thud.

"Who's the new girl?" Magenta asked as the two older students sat down.

"Oh hey, Evelyn was it?"Layla said brightly, continuing once Evelyn nodded in confirmation ,"This is Magenta, Zack and Ethan, they're sophomores like Will and I."

"Hi, I'm Evelyn."

Greetings were exchanged around the table and to his surprise the gang accepted the newest addition to their group without any hesitation. Normalcy was soon resumed only to be shattered when a discussion began about Cerberus' incarceration.

"I hear Luna's doing a project on him using all the insider info that her father gave her." It struck him as ironic that they were all talking about different accounts of Cerberus that had gone through a million channels and yet the one person at this table who had firsthand knowledge of the infamous supervillain was the only one who was staying quiet on the topic.

"Why is he called Cerberus anyway?" Will asked.

"It's his favourite form to take, he manipulates the shadows into a giant three headed hellhound like in the Greek myths. Back when he was a Superhero, you know before he switched sides, he used to help interrogate the bad guys and get information out of criminals by convincing them they were in hell."Ethan said informatively.

"He used to be a superhero?"Evelyn asked, the only person on the table who knew less about Superheroes than Will who was surprisingly clueless for a third generation hero. Warren was convinced that if Will hadn't gotten his superpowers in freshman year he would have been more than happy to live life as a normal citizen.

"Yup, but there was this lab accident or something and after that he began...killing people instead of saving them." Ethan answered.

"Speaking of killing people, why is that boy throwing a pie at the-"

"FOOD FIGHT!"

(...)

(...)

(...)

The smell of takeout grabbed Vivian Peace's attention as she entered the house. The day had been longer than usual made even worse considering the bad news she'd have to give to her new amnesiac ward. Her son was sitting on the couch, hair damp from a shower flicking through channels before settling on the news, watching footage of the latest killer giant robot on mute.

"Oh Warren, you're back, where's Evelyn?" His mother asked only to be rewarded with a distracted bob of the thumb pointed towards the stairs.

"Is it that difficult to say the word 'upstairs'?"

"Yes."

"What am I going to do with you?" She said before settling in next to him.

"Long day?"

"That's a major understatement. So how's Evelyn holding up?"

"She had a minor panic attack at the bus stop in the morning but after that she was fine."

"Panic attack?"

"I guess it was first day of school jitters. Nothing too bad."

"So you don't mind watching over her for a- Evelyn, there you are!" Said girl waved awkwardly before joining them on the couch. "So how was your first day at Sky High?"

"It was...interesting, but in a good way I guess."

"Oh good, did you meet Warren's friends?"

"Yes but I think I might have offended Magenta when I asked her what her real name was."

"I'm sure she's used to that." Vivian smiled before, "Listen I have some news for you."

"Good or bad?"

"Both actually, the bad news is that Cerberus, you know the man who..."

"Tried to perform a vivisection on me?" She said the words so casually, it was hard for Vivian to believe it had only been forty eight hours since she had restored Evelyn back to life.

"Well... he's escaped."


	3. Chapter 3

"_Both actually, the bad news is that Cerberus, you know the man who..."_

"_Tried to perform a vivisection on me?" She said the words so casually; it was hard for Vivian to believe it had only been forty eight hours since she had restored Evelyn back to life._

"_Well he's escaped."_

.

She waited to see how Evelyn would take the news even Warren was watching her closely.

"So what's the good news?" Evelyn asked after a sharp intake of breath followed by a few minutes of silence that were really the only indicators of her registering the words at all. Not for the first time Vivian wondered who exactly she had taken in under her wings, it was not that Evelyn was a positive person but there was something odd about the way she accepted things so calmly.

"Oh yes, the good news is that we found a rucksack on the property, judging by the contents it's yours." At this Evelyn's ears pricked up.

"Was there an ID card by any chance?"

"Not really..."

"Of course not." Evelyn said sarcastically with a wry laugh and Vivian smiled sympathetically at her. "So what was in it? You know, besides the invisible ID."

"There were clothes and an emergency kit, a notebook and a laptop. I thought the laptop might give us some clues about your identity but during the operation they had to take out all electronic devices in the building as a tactical measure and the pulse wiped out all the information that was stored on it. Judging by the size of the bag though, you must have been camping or something."

"May I see this stuff? I mean it could jog my memory or something right?" She said, a sharpness in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Of course, it's in my car, Warren could you get it for me?" She said in a meaningful tone. He looked at the two suspiciously before going out once his mother made a face at him.

"How're you coping? It must be overwhelming."

"I'm feeling pretty blank actually. How did he-" She stopped and cocked her head frowning a bit. "How did he escape?"

"I'm not sure I should–"

"Please? I feel like I need to know this."

"We don't know how he escaped, but there's an agent missing and a body in the place where Cerberus was supposed to be chained up."

"Was there anything strange about the body?"

"He was cut up just like all the previous victims, which is strange because Cerberus only had around fifteen minutes to do all that. And we have no idea who the victim is but he didn't work for the League that's for certain."

"Then how did he get there?"

"It's one of the many questions we're trying to answer." Vivian said with a quirk of her mouth.

"Is this it?" Unbeknownst to the two Warren crept out from behind his mother like a wraith putting a huge black backpack onto the table.

"How the hell did I carry this thing?" Evelyn wondered out loud utter incredulity showing on her face. Vivian smiled and began pulling the contents of the bag onto the table.

"I'm thinking you were living out of this bag for quite a while now because of the number of clothes in it." Vivian said and began pulling the contents of the bag onto the table. "Apart from the clothes there's a Swiss army knife, a very, _very_ good medical kit, a lot of protein bars, shoes, blankets, flashlights, lighters. You really were living out of this bag."

"Why would I do that?" Evelyn asked, incredulous. What kind of person was she exactly? Didn't she have school? Although the year had only just started even then what was she doing travelling alone? Because surely if someone was with her they would have noticed that she was missing?

And that bugged her the most really, _why had no one noticed she was missing_?

"I can't tell you that sweetie." Vivian said softly and Warren watched Evelyn carefully as she frowned and began carefully folding all the clothes. "The league wanted you to take a look at this." She said pulling a black notebook out of the bag. Evelyn picked it up and began flipping through it. "It was in your bag and the cryptographers couldn't make sense of it."

The book had a runic script sprawling over all the pages. She closed it quickly and swallowed although only Warren seemed to notice it as his suspicions got deeper.

"You don't mind if I keep it, right?"

"Of course not, it is your book after all."

An awkward silence followed. Warren watched Evelyn suspiciously while she kept her eyes on the book. Oblivious to it all Vivian Peace was folding all the clothes from the bag and after a while Evelyn stood up.

"I'm going to go back to my room I hope you don't mind." And before either of the two could answer she shot up the stairs, giant bag in tow.

Warren watched her leave with narrowed eyes.

(...)

(...)

"You okay?" Evelyn whirled around with a gasp to see Warren standing in the doorway and put the black book away quickly. "I knocked." He held up a hand to the door and she tittered, nervous.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a bit on edge." She smiled breathlessly and he moved into the little guest room that she had been occupying for the last three days. She had unpacked the contents of the rucksack into the room and it showed in the room, there was a sense of clutter there that wasn't there before even though everything had a place of its own. His eyes quickly took in the open closet with clothing hanging in there that hadn't been there before, all dark colours and camouflage prints with the occasional white peeking out. On the desk was the army knife with all the attachments pulled out and the laptop was on the bed.

He'd been watching her for a while before knocking on the door as she read the black book with a frown. It was obvious to him from the way her eyes moved swiftly over the page that she understood everything in that book even though she told his mother she couldn't.

"You left without eating."

"Oh, I don't think I could stomach something right now."

"I figured but Mom insists you have something. I think she's worried you're going to fall over or something."

She laughed a breathless laugh again and an awkward silence descended upon the two.

"So what do I-"

"What's in the book?"

"I don't know." She said hesitantly and it took all of his patience to stop himself from calling her out on that lie.

"If you say so." Warren began to make his way out and stopped at the doorway turning back to face her. "You know, you can talk to us if you need to."

"Thanks but I don't think I'm the confiding type. If I was maybe I wouldn't keep an encoded book."

He snorted and looked at her pointedly. "Right and maybe if you were someone would know that you're missing."

"Ouch. Thanks for that." She clutched a hand to her heart dramatically.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Right."

"Right."

"G'night Evelyn."

"Right back at yah."

(...)

(...)

"I'll see you later." Evelyn said catching the attention of the group.

"Aren't you coming?" Layla asked confused. The concept of spending Lunch Period anywhere other than the cafeteria was not one that they had ever considered.

"No I thought I'd go to the library and do some catching up, maybe try to understand the difference between rays and beams." She said with a grin and walked off in the opposite direction with a wave.

"We have a library?!" Zack commented, only to be mocked relentlessly as they all moved towards their usual table.

"Warren?" Willa asked, as the pyro didn't move instead staring in the direction that Evelyn had gone off in with a frown.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up later." He said and walked away from the group presumably to the library.

"You don't think they're...?" Layla wondered out loud to Will and his face took on a look of contemplation before he scoffed.

"Nah." They walked off following the rest unaware of the blonde girl that was following their friend towards the library.

(...)

(...)

(...)

"Spill."

Evelyn looked up to find Warren Peace sitting down in front of her with a brooding look upon his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to discreetly move the black notebook from the previous night away from his sight only to be stopped as the motion only dragged his attention towards it.

"You lied when you said you couldn't read the runes, didn't you?" He wasn't asking her as much as he was stating a fact. "What does it say?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

She leaned forward conspiratorially and gestured for him to come closer. He sighed but complied anyway.

"Because your ex is still stalking you and she's listening in on us right now." The squeak that sounded from the bookcase behind them followed by hurried footsteps moving away only confirmed what she'd said and with a grunt of frustration he leaned away from her and gritted his teeth. "Look we can talk about this once we get back to your house but I'm not saying anything anywhere that someone might be listening in. The problem with you is somebody is _always_ listening in."

.

Hours later the two teens stood opposite each other, aggression evident in their stances. His mother had been waiting for them and they had to put off their little talk until they got upstairs. Now they were standing in the former guest room that was now Evelyn's to use and she had begun pacing back and forth while Warren watched her with narrowed eyes.

"Now can we talk?"

"It's not a bunch of random scribbles." She said finally sitting down and ran a hand distractedly through the raggedy curls "It's a file on Cerberus. His childhood, personal life, every single thing he did is documented in it. Transcripts of interviews with people who knew him, his medical history from birth, family history going back four generations is all there. And that's not all."

Warren blinked looking from her to the black book and back again. "There's more?" He asked incredulously.

"There are transcripts of interviews with people who knew his victims. Their personality types, how long they'd been missing, if they'd ever run off before, all that. There's a map here," She pulled out a map from within the book with lines crisscrossing one another "It details the trails they've left behind and each one of them intersects somehow with another victim. Everything, it's all there." She sat down on the bed, sinking into it with a sigh. "_It's so creepy!_"

"Maybe it isn't yours maybe you picked it up somewhere?"

"Then why do I understand it?" She told him as if he was supremely stupid and he bristled slightly. "Besides I tried writing down some of that stuff on a notepad, it's definitely my handwriting. It's time to face the facts." She sighed.

It was taking some time for her to come to grips with the fact that she'd been looking for this man, the one who'd tried to kill her and almost succeeded. Again Evelyn wondered what kind of person she had been in her so called 'past'.

"You were studying him?" Warren said in a gruff voice still trying to wrap his head around what she'd just said.

"It's worse than that," She had to take a deep breath before finishing the sentence a frown forming on her brow and she began playing with her hands distractedly at the very thought of what she was about to say "I think I was hunting him."


End file.
